Core B is the Biostafistics and Data Management Core which is responsible for developing and maintaining a relational database of demographic, clinical, genetic, biomarker, and other data gathered by SCOR projects described in the application to examine the impact of early life adversity on the development of stress dysregulation. This core provides database, compufing, and biostatistical direction and analysis support to the research pursued in Projects l-lll. Lastly, Core B will employ and extend existing methodologies for the analysis of the SCOR project data.